


1月6日命题作文

by flymetothemoon16



Series: 群命题作文合集 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, tsum tsum
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 群每日命题作文，冬兵中心向，更新中





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 命题：修罗场

之一：

冬日公主和八个坨坨侠

 

 

双十一过后有双十二，圣诞之后又连着元旦，一连串的促销活动下来，要是到了年前还有长时间堆积在仓库里的货物没有清出去的呢，商家就免不了要绞尽脑汁，多想些办法了。

复仇者联盟的坨子们恹恹地趴在展示柜的最下面一层，超级英雄们的电影下映七个多月了，周边玩具的销售也早已经退热。孩子们目光的追逐点从美国队长转向海洋奇缘，又迷上了星球大战，商店里剩下的最后一组复仇者坨们——有些是被过高地预估了人气，另外一些呢，卖相确实没有那么讨喜——随着时间的推移，从橱窗正中间被移到了角落，又从角落里拿出来放进柜子，最下面一层的玻璃门关上之后就没有再打开过，雷神、幻视、蚁人、绿巨人、战争机器、黑寡妇、蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠，他们趴在角落里，看着五颜六色的小鞋在身边蹦蹦跳跳地来了又去。

“诸君！新年已至！吾等当努力精进也！”

一个晚上，打烊之后的商店里，看着外面的焰火，雷神坨突然站起来说。泡沫颗粒填充物随着他圆滚滚身体的跳动发出悉悉索索的响声。“此乃新年更替之时！诸君！吾等定能觅得命中注定之幼童，守护其纯真梦境，令其欢乐无穷！诸君努力！”

“你估计有戏，我们就再等一年吧。”钢铁侠坨摊平了趴在柜子上起不来，懒洋洋地说。“要我说，就被摆在橱窗里面也好得很。我们坨子又不是什么真正的超级英雄，守护别人这种吃力不讨好的事情可是那帮人类超英都干不来的呢。”

其他坨子们也或多或少地扭动了一下身体，探出头来想要加入玩具卧谈会，发表自己的意见。但就在这深夜的玩具店即将热闹起来的时候，商店的门咔地一声响了。

商店老板急冲冲地拿着一个包裹走了进来。“拿到货了。”他一边打开灯，一边对着夹在耳朵边上的手机说。玩具们都安安静静的，一动不动地坐卧在他们应该呆着的地方。“……对，八个一套，附带一个冬兵。队长说他下午四点过后会来取……”他对店里的伙计吩咐着什么，走到放着复仇者坨们的那个展示柜前，打开门，蹲下身，将坨子们都抱了出来放到柜台后面。“跟他说我们也就剩这最后一套了。”他说，剪开手中包裹得严严实实的纸箱、气泡膜和塑料袋，取出另一个坨子来，安放到他们中间。“买八赠一，就是这样。”

“娜塔莎，这个也是你吗？”

店主一走，坨子们立即就又活跃了起来。幻视坨凑到那个新来的坨子面前，好奇地打量着他。“这个版本你的头上有呆毛哎。”

新来的坨子绷着一张脸不说话，也许是因为他带着一个奇怪的面罩的原因，他只是扭动了一下圆滚滚的屁股，避开幻视坨凑过来的小手。他后退的屁股撞到了黑寡妇坨的身上。

“这是冬兵。”寡妇坨挑了下眉毛，说。她的介绍立即在坨子们中间激起了一阵小小的惊呼。

“这就是冬兵哇！”

“他真可爱……”

“托尼你看，他比我们都要圆哎。”

“你的手感真好，用的是不一样的填充物吗？”

“好圆……脸好大……想捏……”

坨子们挤挤挨挨地围过来，纷纷用自己的身体去撞冬兵坨的屁股——这是坨子们互相打招呼的礼节和检验对方实力的方式。冬兵看上去有一点害羞，又像是有点被大家的热情吓到了，头顶上嫩芽似的呆毛一下竖立起来，本来就圆圆的眼睛睁得更大了，像是想要将自己缩成一个圆球般的扭了一下腰——离他最近的雷神坨立即又向前蹭了一步，殷勤地挤着冬兵的身体。

“冬兵，别来无恙！”他热情地招呼着新来的战友。“汝可会与吾等一同前往未来之新居？”

“队长……”

冬兵环顾了坨子们一圈，他看上去有点失望，脸颊两边的刘海也耷拉下来。“队长不在吗？……”他的声音低沉而柔和，听上去就像他整个坨一样害羞而可爱。

“盾坨已经完售了，不过你可以和我们呆在一块。”钢铁侠坨也奋力往前挤了挤，把自己压在冬兵的小铁手上，那同样也是非常柔软的。“你真是一件艺术品，我可爱的冬日公主。”不要钱的赞美之词立即就开始了大派送，“你身体上缝制的大量拼色和撞色看上去是如此性感迷人……”

“让冬兵把他的话说完好吗。”黑寡妇坨不客气地挤开了铁坨，用额头蹭了蹭冬兵的额头，冬兵也轻轻蹭了蹭她回礼。他看上去仍然很害羞，不过在黑寡妇面前似乎放松了那么一点。其他坨子们注意到冬兵与黑寡妇有着十分相似的发型，也许他们是从同一条流水线上加工出来的，因此熟悉彼此。

黑寡妇坨看上去十分高兴。“你刚刚说，你是来找队长坨的？”

冬兵坨乖乖地点了点头，头上的呆毛也跟着一摇一晃的。“客服小姐说，要把我送到分销店去，跟队长配成一对在圣诞节出售……”

“现在已经是一月份了！”小蜘蛛坨叫喊起来。抢答成功，冬坨的心情显得更沮丧了。“我在快递箱里面……不知道过去了多久……也许我错过了圣诞节的约会，队长已经去帮助其他的小孩子了……”他的声音听上去泫然欲泣，让坨子们感觉自己毛绒绒的身体和心里面的棉花都被浸湿了。“我错过了队长吗……”

“是啊是啊，所以现在你得跟我们一起……”铁坨刚开口，绿巨人坨和幻视坨就一左一右挤了上去，凭着体积让他闭嘴。“吾等定当鼎力相助。”雷神坨严肃地承诺。

“……帮助我？”

“我们帮你去找队长！”蚁人坨开心地叫了起来。“伙计们！我得说我早就厌倦橱窗里的生活了！被买走又怎样呢，不过是从一个展示柜移到下一个展示柜，从一个玻璃门后面移到另一个玻璃门后面。趁着今夜，我们都离开了橱窗，一个大好时机就在我们面前！我们可以逃出玩具商店，开始新的生活！”

“可是我们就是儿童玩具啊？离开了玩具商店和孩子们的家，我们要去哪里呢？”理性派的战争机器坨疑问道。

“当然是帮助冬日公主找到队长啊！（“不是公主……”冬坨小小的抗议声立即被坨子们情绪高昂的争论淹没了）我们坨坨生来的使命是给别人带来快乐，现在有一个忧伤的冬坨就摆在我们面前，难道你们要置之不理吗？”

“狸硕的嚎有道离！”铁坨挣扎着把他的脸从绿坨胖胖的身体和幻视坨的披风中间挤出来说话。“我们就应该一起开始新的生活！一起！”

“冬兵，请勿担忧，蚁人言之有理。吾等同为坨，正当守望互助。今夜乃一旅行启程之良机。”

“可是我们要怎么……”冬兵坨只有被装在快递箱子里运来运去的经历，他犹豫地看着高高的柜台，刚开口，就觉得身体一轻。他吓得赶紧检查了一下自己全身——没有破损，是雷神坨抓着他飞了起来！

雷神坨抓着冬坨，幻视坨抓着蚁坨，铁坨抓着寡妇，陆陆续续地从柜台上飞起。蜘蛛坨甩出他的蛛丝，蛛丝的另一头粘着绿巨人坨。“班纳吾友！”雷神高举锤子，向着商店的玻璃门一指。“请为吾等打开通往未来之道路！”

“就看我的！”绿巨人暴怒地呼喝了一声，身体瞬间膨胀到足有两个大号坨子那么巨大，狠狠地朝着玻璃门撞了过去。

第二天清晨，玩具店老板愣愣地站在他的商店门口。玻璃门上被由内而外撞出一个圆坨形状的破洞来，风能够卷着雪花肆意地吹入，但要让一个窃贼钻进来却又显得太过危险了。

“老板。”伙计清理完了店里的商品，跑到老板身边报告。“什么，什么都没丢啊？除了放在柜台上的那几个坨子……”

玩具店老板叹了口气，拨通了手机里的电话号码。“你好，是队长吗……对对是我。队长，真是十分抱歉，您昨天打电话订购的复仇者联盟坨坨套装……他们绑架了冬兵坨从店里逃走了！”


	2. Chapter 2

之二：

不，你不能这么做。史蒂夫趴在通风口边上，抬起的眼睛里尽是惊恐和绝望。他用尽力气挣扎了一下，刚撑起身体又摔倒下去。他的眼睛肿了，嘴唇破了，满脸鲜血，制服破碎，被打飞的盾牌远远地躺在对角线的角落里。他爬不起来了。

钢铁侠笑了。他的装甲也被砸坏了，到处都是露头的电线冒着火花，机油顺着破碎晃荡的零件滴滴答答地流下来。但是他胜利了。他的声音回荡在面甲后面，像是机械的轰鸣。愉悦、恶意而无情。

“不，我可以。”他说。掌心的激光炮口对准了躺在地上生死不知的冬兵。

“Fire。”

史蒂夫的瞳孔猛然像针一样地缩紧了。

什么都没有发生。只有狂风在西伯利亚废弃的空旷基地里呼号回荡。缄默，然后一个电子合成的女声从钢铁侠的装甲里传出来。

“Sir……很抱歉，恐怕你真的不能这么做。”

“和你无关！”

当着史蒂夫的面被自家AI下了面子的钢铁侠暴怒起来，抬腿就要往冬兵身上踹去。装甲刚动了一下就咯噔一声卡住了。星期五的声音再次响起来。“Sir！你不能这么做。我检测到双重生命体征。他怀孕了。你将会杀死一个无辜的生命！”

缄默，再次缄默。连从雪原上吹来的嘶吼着的风都静止了一瞬。他感觉到身体往下沉，而沉甸甸的感觉从胃里翻上来。太安静了，像一艘船沉入海底。这里有三个人，一个AI，一个还未出世的新生命。而他只能听到自己和史蒂夫剧烈、沉重、喘不上气来的心跳声。

他回过头去看趴在地上的人，面甲随着他的动作一寸一寸地转动着，发出咔、咔的响声。

史蒂夫也正抬头看着他。他的眼神发着光，满是绝处逢生的期冀。

“是我的。”他毫不犹豫地承认。“巴基肚子里的孩子，是我的。”

“……可你并没有先于我们找到他。”托尼指出。“星期五，他怀孕几个月了？”他故意去询问自己的AI。

“大约七十天左右，Sir。”

AI明白什么呢，她只会如实回答问题。而他什么都明白了。他也是个男人，对于这样的情形怎能不明白呢。史蒂夫看着他，看着倒在地上的冬兵。用那样绝望、期望、痛苦而又狂热的眼神看着冬兵，然后又抬起头来祈求地看着他。

他想起来，史蒂夫去拉各斯一开始并不是去抓交叉骨的。史蒂夫听说了在拉各斯有九头蛇特工活动的消息，他以为那会是冬兵。

搞不好那还真是冬兵。和交叉骨在一起。

托尼突然就觉得泄了气，史蒂夫那痛苦的眼神和狂热地追逐着痛苦的坚定，似乎也唤起了他的同情心，连复仇的那一股劲都给冲淡了。

真没意思。

“无论如何起码他还活着？”他耻笑地对着史蒂夫啧了一声，耸了耸肩。钢铁的装甲脱离开来。“好吧，好吧。谁叫我是个好人呢？”


End file.
